In the Midst of an Affair
by wildcatchild101
Summary: There was someone else that made her fall at her knees every time she saw him, and that happened to be her boyfriend's best mate.


Each and every joint, ligament, muscle, and hair on my skin urged me to forgive. His lips were so merciful, sucking each rolling tear off of my soaked face and kissing that area afterwards. The hairs on my spine rose with each brush of his skin which tempted me to collapse into his arms. He was begging me to forgive him of his faulty actions through his physical expression of love. Oh, how I desired, I pined, and I yearned to let go of the twig that just narrowly prevented me from succumbing to Harrison's unusually seductive trickery.

But I simply wouldn't. I could not. I grasped that tiny little stick with great tenaciousity. There wasn't the slightest possibility that I'd permit my forgiveness to such an idiot like Harrison. I jokingly remarked about the number of slags he'd dated and in return, he fought back at me during one of the first evenings where I had no homework to spare my time for. We spat wretched little insults at one another until my best friends forced us to settle our matter outside in a dilipitated corridor.

Why was I the blame? After all, that idiot called me a bitch to my face; he couldn't even mumble under his breath while I went deaf. Those Wizarding Latinos, I depised them.

"Heather, honey," He whispered in a bare voice. He was desperate, that pig. he knew that if I leaked out information about his actions, his future career was ruined. I was all powerful, the spokeswoman for Hogwarts; anything that was missiled against me, it went harrowing back to the owner in a very atrocious manner. It was official, I had stripped Harrison Fernandez of his power. I was a true woman.

The last tear was wandering down the dip of my lip, where the two hills would biforcate to create the distinct shape of the lip. Oh my Merlin, I hoped that not a single problem would arise.

He leaned in for that tiny, final smooch and kissed the skin. I was lucky, he didn't decide to go beyond his means. The silky feel of his skin glided upon my face and iced me over with a tingling sensation.

Suddenly, an idea invaded me. I desired to have something, something more than I'd ever asked of anyone. That final kiss felt so passionate and I needed more of it, nothing so romantic had ever ocurred between Chris and me. I wrenched the fabric of his button-down shirt and stared at his eyes for a moment.

Harrison appeared confused and a little upset with the fact that he didn't know what I was doing. His chestnut colored eyes flickered with bits of amber-fire that seemed to heat up the tension between us. His hair was a muddled mess of Cadbury-chocolate ringlets sprinkling from his head. His face was glowing bronzer by the second.

My hand pulled him to my countenance with a powerful force I'd never known that I posessed. I leaned in and pressed my lips upon his own and surrendered myself to his love.

He slid his hands about my waist and neck, and secured me within his reach. His toungue now begged not for apology but for permission inside of my mouth. The toll let him pass through and the driver took over.

It swerved and circulated around my own toungue slowly with a tempting beat that wanted to go faster and faster than the limit. My body was a stiff rigid structure that unwinded with every second that the heat of Harrison's body transferred to my living corpse. His blazing hand nestled on to my neck, while my fingers ran through his silky curls, repeatedly over and over again. I wanted even more now. Such a selfish girl was I.

I moaned into his mouth and my legs kicked up into the air to travel elsewhere to settle our snogging, an area far more comfortable than this frigid brick wall. Harrison hoisted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist. I drew him in tighter as the air in this narrowly higher elevation began to decreas with every spare moment.

Things became turbulent as our toungues nestled in each other's mouth. He paced down the hallway and walked rapidly through the open emptiness of the abandoned hallway near Gryfinndor entrance. I had no idea where he'd surprise me. A classroom desk? Broom closet? Or just another corner?

Harrison parted his lips from mine and mumbled,"Grey Fawn."

His apartment burst open.

* * *

".Son," I struggled to use my vocal cords for a few moments while I pulled away from his magnetic kisses.

"Something wrong?" He wrenched away from my face with a hint of alarm in his amber eyes.

"No," I whispered into his ear,"you're just amazing."

He grinned to himself which just showed how much his confidence boosted. I loved to see him like this. He resumed to kissing me softly in the golden rays of the flickering candle within the drafty bedroom. His checkered Vans were hanging over the mattress everso slightly while my legs just barely reached the tip of the quilt. Those skinny dark jeans and that baby-sapphire oxford clung to his skin quite fittingly. Harrison resembled a glossy, unreal photo from a magazine.

I blew the candle out, and let the darkness swirl around us.

"You're so adorable when you aren't authoratative, Heather," Harrison said while tracing my face with his finger, "you should really try being more like that. You know?"

I relaxed and drew air from the tiniest of the alveoli in my lungs. I was attempting to forget that thought which was peeping into the doorway of my mind. He wasn't going to use me, was he?

"But I don't want to be!" I whispered softly into his ear.

I crashed my lips upon his and pulled him tighter to me until it felt like the two of us were going to suffocate. Harrison clung to me and gasped for air. I, however, refused to let him part. I then proceeded to deepening and intensifying the kiss. I permitted Harrison to the inside of my mouth. He tickled the roof of my mouth and I tangled my fingers into his curly locks in reaction to this.

He responded by roughening the kiss with more passion and spontaneity. It was like nicotine, I just needed more and more of him to satisfy my needs.

The passion began to heat up with every moment that we bound together. His arms were travelling up into the valley in between my backbones and thumbing at my bra strap. Without much thought, I wrapped my legs around him and for the first time, actually straddled him. I kicked off my burgundy stilettos and pawed at the belt loops of his jeans . I wanted him in the worst way possible and the same notion seemed to float in Harrison's mind too.

I stuck a finger up between his chest and mine to create a wee bit of space. I fiddled with the buttons on his Oxford, but somehow I miraculously ripped it off of him. He proceeded to yanking my knit cardigan off, so I ducked and let the meak little sweater slide off of me. I was shivering in my about to explore his chest when he mumbled,"Crap."

I reacted with a startled commotion,"What?"

"Curtains haven't been closed. The heat'll escape if there isn't a block," Harrison groaned.

I stretched for my wand and quickly mumbled a spell. This emotion was too priceless to lose.

"There we go," I crashed my lips upon his and yanked the zipper down his jeans. They slipped down on to the floor as Harrison kicked them away from the oak bed frame. I couldn't see a thing in the pitch-black room. The Mahoghany door was tightly-shut and protection spell had been performed to prevent invaders from coming in. Sirius Black was a major threat to Hogwarts these days.

"Are you....sure...Etta?," Harrison paused in between caresses and sketching shapes on to my back with his cuticles.

I dropped my finger nail down the middle of his stomach,"Yes."

I could detect some nervousness as he mearly whispered a protection spell from his mouth;, this time for another source of security.

With the tiny amount of moonlight in the chamber, I could see Harrison glancing at my jeans with some annoyance. He unzipped them and struggled to remove the denim. I assisted him and pulled them off of my lower body. Good bye Woolfe Jeans that I bought at a pricey department store in London.

Where those articles of clothing went, I shall never know.

Harrison was currently gazing upon my lingerie with impatience.I shot up from the mattess and shivered in the frigid cold. Harrison wrapped his arms around my waist to shield me from the icy air current and unhooked the bra loops. I removed my green bikini underwear. I was stark nude and I shivered in the awkward silence of this sexual tension. I never had seen a guy with not a single thing on nor had Harrison seen me in my glided over to me and welcomed me with an embrace.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked upon me with nervous eyes. I nodded and climbed on to him.

"Yes, but I need to let you know something and please promise not to laugh....I'm a virgin." My eyes cast to the murky obsidian of the room.

He formed a trail of kisses up to my ear,"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll tell you a secret, I'm wearing a chastity ring. I've been saving it for you, love."

I prickled with surprise at his revealing secret and kissed him. I climbed upon him and twined my limbs around his waist for the third time. His boxers remained suit to him.

I asked,"So, when are those going to come off?"

"Oh right," Harrison suddenly realized while carrying me to the bed,"mind if you do the honors?"

I unlocked an arm from his neck and fumbled with the elastic band. It took sometime, nevertheless the underpinning dropped trou. Harrison placed me unprecariously on the bed with my head of cascading curls resting on a center pillow.

"You..... are..... so..... beautiful," He gaped in astonishment and kissed me softly on the lips.

He lowered himself on to me. I gasped at the slight heaviness of his weight. So significant to the hundred pound girl.

His body rippled with muscle that was easily identified to the touch in the abs trailed along my flat tiny stomach. He inched that silky hand up my upper leg and sent goosebumps forming right on the dot. He throbbed in those sensitive areas and became firm as he settled himself on top of me. He clutched my back and moaned inside of my mouth.

I cried with pleasure,"Ohhhhhh...Harrison. I-"

He interjected,"Need-"

"You," I finished off the plead.

He tackled my lips with a intense kiss that made me jolt with surprise. I caught on and spun my toungue around his and pulled him tighter to me. He let out another cry. His tone was like a roar in the forest, a lion nonetheless. I was the mouse, so startled and filled with adrenaline. I was a tad frightened, not of Harrison, but of the idea of what was going to happen. I snatched his hand away from his back and interlaced it with mine. His palm was clammy with the deposits of sweat flowing on to my hand. Was Harrison just as scared as I was?

It had been over fifteen minutes and not a single thing had occurred except the turn-on tactics we both used on each other to get a squeal out of the other lover. I'd run my fingernails along his back or fondle his palm. My hand fingered through his hair and created tight spring-like finger objects.

I parted my legs with anticipation. I desired for him to make love to me at that minute. I moaned, "Harrison, are you ready?"

"I don't know ...... Can't we hold off for a minute or two? I'm freaking that I might get you preg-"

"Puh-lease.....I heard the SPELL! There's nothing to freak about! Just please, do it for me."

He planted a moist kiss on to my forehead, "Here we go, mi reina."

I clamped my eyelids shut and clutched his back to steady myself.

It happened. It happened, happened before I could raise a hand to say to stop. He plunged into me;I gasped at the unexpected feeling.

Oh, how I screamed. For the love of Celestina Warbeck, my body stirred in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. I wanted him even more now; more than I did in the corridor. He pressed harder to replenish that event within me. He halted abruptly in mid-way to the peak of this wild night.

I interruppted his shock by moaning,"Harrison, again! You're the train to my tunnel and I'll be lonely if I'm not visited."

He sighed with a hint of fright in his breath. I bruised my lips onto his bottom one and twirled around so I'd be on top of him. I pushed him forcefully to the innermost of the maximum we could go. He dipped inside of me over and over again, pushing with an insurmountable speed. I tightened my grip around him and tried to keep him inside. The two of us panted with exhaustion. He diminished his intakes and rammed into me for only a few more times. He was panting breathlessly and looking at me with unrealistic solace.

He was hovering in a world far different than mine.

"Yes, yes, yes..YES!" I shrieked and tilted my head back.

"The...last.." He planted a kiss on my forehead while I dug my nails into his carmel colored back. For the last moment, he pulsated and made every tiny nanometer within me tingle with wonder. He was pulsating....inside of me.

We gazed into each other's eyes for the last few seconds of our first time.

He flopped on to his side next to me and clasped me with his strong embrace,"Noche, te amo."

I sighed with a amazement, Harrison Fernandez speaking to me in Spanish. I only eavesdropped on Anita Malanera and Paisley Price once or twice to hear them whining about how Harrison hadn't spoken in another language to Anita yet. I guess I won out on their little competition because the attractive cutie was sticking to me like a magnet. Hold on a second though, I had a boyfriend. A guy with a smile that must've shined a thousand watts, loved me, and was like the best friend I'd never had.

And I'd been unfaithful to him, by sleeping with someone who he trusted more than me, Harrison. How could I do this? I was unable to reflect on what I'd just done. I had betrayed my boyfriend, lied to my friends, and made love to someone who was completely out of the boundaries. How screwed up had I made my life? I couldn't go on with this, I had to escape.

Something blocked me from doing so as the light stroke of Harrison's fingers grazed along my arms.


End file.
